Luna's Secret
by Darknessovertheforest
Summary: Five Years have passed since the events of Princess Luna vs Nightmare Moon PS i don't own MLP:FiM or its characters they belong to their respective owners
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Behold the sequel to Princess Luna vs Nightmare Moon, what a sequel that can't be possible is what i'm sure most of you are saying, but there is a sequel, I hope you enjoy it and please read and review I really appreciate it.**

It has been five years since Princess Luna defeated her darker self Nightmare Moon, but at the cost of one of her dearest friends, Twilight Sparkle, she had sacrificed herself to save Celestia by jumping infront of Nightmare Moon's horn before it struck Celestia, in Ponyville the loss was a massive one, Twilight was the only alicorn resident of Ponyville and now that she was gone nopony went to the library, because without her, there was no point in going there anymore especially for her friends; Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack even Spike lived elsewhere. The loss was especially hard for her parents and Shining Armour her brother and although five years passed it was still fresh in their memory, even Celestia one the Princesses of Equestria was still taking the loss very hard, she had lost her most beloved student and Princess Luna was very seldom seen. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were now married and they had moved into a place of their own in Ponyville so they could be close to their friends, they had a house warming with only their friends this included Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon, after the other two left the five friends sat down in the living room having some tea, Rarity had to bring the subject up, "Sorry to bring this up, but tomorrow is the anniversary of Twilight's death," the others knew this but neither one of them wanted to think about it, then Applejack spoke, "Well I dunno about y'all but me and Rainbow are gonna head up there tomorrow to pay our respects an' everything," Rainbow nodded, she still felt guilty about that the last thing that she and Twilight ever did was fight each other and she still remembered the bruise on Twilight's cheek she had given her when she punched her. Fluttershy spoke up next, "Well I guess I'm going to join you tomorrow," Then Pinkie spoke, "Count me in," and finally Rarity stood up as well, "I'm going too then," they all agreed that they would leave at dawn tomorrow seeing as how it was a five hour trip from Ponyville to Canterlot, they all stayed at Rainbow Dash and Applejack's so they could all leave together.

The next day at dawn they left for the train station, booked their tickets and left for Canterlot, the ride was long and silent because neither one of the friends had anything to say

they arrived at the station a few hours later and they disembarked and set off for the Canterlot graveyard, they arrived about half an hour later at their destination, they walked through the graveyard and found the tombstone they were searching for and they stood around it hanging their heads in respect, Fluttershy didn't try to hold it in she broke down into tears and Pinkie put her hoof around her crying friend for she was also crying, Rarity had shed silent tears even Applejack shed a few, the only one who didn't was Rainbow Dash who collapsed on the ground and held her head in her hooves, she sounded like she was crying but o tears could be seen, the five friends then sat around the grave in a group hug. Rainbow Dash's ears twitched and she noticed another figure enter the graveyard, she turned her head and the others followed her gaze, there standing before them was Princess Luna whom they had not seen since the fateful night five years ago, Luna looked at the friends and said to them, "I am deeply sorry for hurting you all so much, I should have acted quicker," Rainbow Dash noticed that Luna had a white lily in her hoof and stepped aside to allow Luna to place it on Twilight's grave. Rainbow Dash decided to stay longer and the others left for Canterlot Castle knowing that they are welcome to stay there, Princess Luna stayed with Rainbow Dash as well.

Rainbow Dash wanted to cry, she wanted to shed her tears that had built up in the last five years but for some odd reason she just couldn't, Luna put a hoof around Rainbow Dash and hugged the young pegasus pony, Dash buried her face into Luna's chest still unable to cry, they stayed at the graveyard for several more hours, soon Luna said, "We should head off to the castle now, it is growing darker and Twilight shall soon be upon us, Rainbow Dash had not known that Luna renamed dusk to Twilight, she looked up at Luna confused, Luna sighed, "I renamed the dusk to Twilight in remembrance of her I even made a new star for her as well," Luna smiled and asked, "Do you feel you can fly?" Rainbow Dash didn't feel like flying and shook her head, Luna smiled and hoisted Rainbow Dash onto her back, much like Dash did for Scootaloo when her mother died. Luna took off from the ground and flew the long way to Canterlot Castle, it was the most beautiful sight Rainbow Dash had ever seen, as they looped round Canterlot Luna stopped in midair and hovered for a while and said to Rainbow Dash, "Look," she gestured to the horizon where the sun had been lowered and before Luna rose the moon, Rainbow Dash saw a bright star shining, she felt a warm feeling in her and started to fly for her self Luna smiled seeing the filly fly and looking towards the Twilight star. Luna nudged Rainbow Dash and she turned to the Princess, Luna smiled, "You wanna race to the castle?" Rainbow Dash became competitive and said, "You're on," Luna and Rainbow Dash hovered by the starting line and when Luna said go they zoomed through the sky, Rainbow Dash was called the fastest flyer in Equestria but she had not seen such speed such as Luna's, although Rainbow Dash was ahead she couldn't pull away from the alicorn Luna said that the finish line was in the Castle's courtyard and Rainbow Dash wanted to win, she wanted the credit for beating a Princess in a race, she climbed for altitude, she knew what she wanted to do, Luna climbed as well already knowing what she was going to do.

As soon as Rainbow Dash gained enough altitude she dove for the ground, suddenly the air around her formed to a point and when she pulled up sharply she made the Sonic Rainboom not even the Wonderbolts could pull that stunt off, she looked back to see Luna and when she didn't see the alicorn behind her she smiled knowing that she was going to win for sure, then she looked up she saw Luna above her looking down at her, then Luna smiled, "I'm impressed, I never thought you could do the Sonic Rainboom," she chuckled slightly, Rainbow Dash was dumbfounded she didn't know how Luna managed to keep up with her after the Rainboom, any pegasus she raced against could never keep up with her after she used the Rainboom, Luna smiled and curled up and shot off leaving a moonbeam behind her, Luna skidded to a halt as she landed in the courtyard a few seconds later Rainbow Dash did the same.

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe it, she had held the lead for most of the race then at the last few metres not even the Sonic Rainboom could separate her and Luna, she had to ask, "Princess Luna how did you do that, that was so awesome," Luna smiled and replied, "You have the Sonic Rainboom, I have the Sonic Moonbeam and I have mastered it enough to use at will, during races, I can even out run Celestia if I wanted to," Rainbow Dash wanted to learn how to use the Sonic Rainboom at will instead of risking her life to pull it off most of the time, "You have to teach me how to control the Rainboom at will, please,please,pleeeaase," Luna chuckled and said, "I guess it would be nice to ave a student of my own, I can teach you much more than that," Luna and Rainbow Dash walked into the castle and joined Celestia and the others for dinner.

Celestia smiled at the sight of her sister being friendly again, she spoke to her, "It seems you two are in good spirits again, I'm glad to see that," Celestia was truly happy for her sister, she had become so distant since Twilight died, Luna turned to Celestia, "Yes indeed, in fact I shall mentor her on how to become a better flyer and how to control the Sonic Rainboom and how to use it at will," Celestia smiled again and grew sad slightly at the same time, she remembered the nights that Twilight spent with her she was mentoring. Once it was time for bed they all retired to their rooms, Rainbow Dash and Applejack sharing since she told Celestia about the marriage and Dash was sound asleep from the intense race she had with Luna, Fluttershy and Pinkie also slept from the emotional day they had the same was for Rarity. Celestia retired to her bed as well for she only worked during the day, Luna was the only pony out of them all that wasn't sleeping because she is the Princess of the Night after all, she walked towards the throne room's balcony and stood outside looking at the gorgeous night she created once again, she even saw the Twilight star still in its position, she then smiled and flew off towards the Everfree forest, she enjoyed the feeling of the wind in her mane when she flew, she was heading to the centre of the Everfree forest where most ponies feared to go at night, not Luna however, she landed a few metres away from a small house in the forest, she walked towards it and knocked on the door, it was a few minutes before it opened and behind it was a hooded pony, "Ah Princess Luna it's good to see you, what brings you to the forest this time of night?" Luna replied, "Just out for an evening flight when I decided to pop in for a bit," tea was brought for her and the house owner seated her self opposite Luna, "So how goes the duties then?" asked the mysterious pony, Luna sighed, "You know how it is, always something to do with making the moon lighter or darker or making full or crescent shaped or make it a new moon," the other pony nodded, "And the elements of harmony how are they doing?" Luna sighed, "Well they still feel the sting of sadness due to the loss of their friend Twilight Sparkle," the mysterious pony fromed slightly, "Ah yes the other alicorn that died to save Celestia, tell me was she a good friend?" Luna only smiled, "She was a very dear friend, no matter what she never gave up on me, she always believed that ponies would accept me and in the end they did," the hooded pony smiled again, "That's good to hear, anything else you want to tell me before you leave?" Luna nodded, "Yes, I wish to tell you that I will now be mentoring Rainbow Dash in the ways of flying," the mysterious pony smiled and nodded at the same time, "Good for you and her." Luna hugged the pony goodbye and took off for Canterlot again, after she left the pony cleaned the tea cups and saucers and place them back into their place, she tidied up with a broom and left for bed she turned off the light and slept.

Luna got back to the castle just in time to lower the moon and make way for the dawn, after the sun was raised by Celestia, Luna set to work mentoring Rainbow Dash in the fields outside of Canterlot while the others returned to Ponyville, Luna had taken Rainbow Dash to a very open field and assessed Rainbow Dash on the ground before any flying was done, she circled Rainbow Dash for a few minutes collecting enough information as she could, after she was done she said to Rainbow Dash, "Please open your wings and lift them up so I can study them," Rainbow Dash did what she was asked, a few more minutes went by with Luna measuring her wings and checking how big her feathers were she then said, "Alright my student it seems that your wings are a lot more powerful than any other pegasus pony, your muscles in your wings are almost as powerful as an alicorn's," Rainbow Dash smiled, "Really? Almost as strong as an alicorn's?" Luna nodded, "Cool," Rainbow Dash was getting excited, Luna then smiled and said, "Now we take to the sky,"

Luna and Rainbow Dash climbed above the clouds and then Luna started her lesson, "Now we have to find a way for you to use the Rainboom without diving, as I saw last night you had to dive and pull up to activate it," Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah that's how I do it," Luna grew a bit more serious now, "I noticed that you had to steeply pull out of that dive as to activate it, it might work for the experienced flyer, but for any other pegasus including yourself it can be disastrous, because you can damage a wing that way," Rainbow Dash nodded, "So that's why I feel so much pain when I pull out of the dive," "Yes and if you were inexperienced in flying then you could have been grounded for at least a few years because you wing tandems would be torn severely," Luna replied, she continued, "But that's why I will help you, but first watch and learn," Luna curled up while hovering then straightened out sharply and then she zoomed off leaving a moonbeam in her wake in fact it was so powerful that an actual sonic boom was heard, she wheeled round again and slowed to a hover again just infront of Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash was literally amazed.

Rainbow Dash then said, "I have to try this," Luna said with warning, "Before you do let me advise you, it is immense power you are trying to expel in one movement, do not be frustrated if you do not get it the first time," Rainbow Dash nodded intently, she flew a bit further and followed Luna's movements, when she straightened out she zoomed for about twenty metres before she felt weak and stopped, she was panting, Luna flew over to her pupil, "Not bad for your first try actually," Rainbow Dash was panting, "Thanks," Luna only smiled, "Told you it was a lot of power, but you did go somewhere, in fact you actually made a small Rainboom, Rainbow Dash caught her breath and smiled, she continued to practice the movements and on her fiftieth attempt she managed to make the sonic rainboom perfectly without slowing at all, Luna was proud, "You did it, you actually did it," Rainbow Dash was panting more than ever, "Thanks Luna," Luna smiled at the tired filly, "I think we can call it a day and remember always practice those movements and you should be able to control it fully and then next week I will teach you to take off," Rainbow Dash thanked Luna for the lesson and flew off to Ponyville, Luna continued to fly around the fields for a bit just to relax and when she saw the sun begin to set she flew back to Canterlot Castle.

She told Celestia at dinner about how Rainbow Dash managed to control the Rainboom, Celestia smiled, "Well that's good to know Luna, so when is your next lesson?" Luna replied, "We are having one again next week," Celestia and Luna conversed for the remainder of their evening together, then Celestia said to Luna, "Luna you do remember that we are having a ball a week from now don't you?" Luna nodded, "Of course Tia, I remember you told me it was a ball for the Elements of Harmony," Celestia was pleased that her younger sister had remembered, "Good I hope you sent the invitations," Luna paused for a bit and then answered, "I guess I forgot to do that, but I will do it tonight, send the invitations," Celestia smiled and bid her sister good night and retired to bed, Luna sent out the invitations using her magic and seeing she had extras, she picked one up and took it with her. She went to the throne room's balcony and flew off towards the Everfree forest and landed outside the house she had visited the night before, she knocked on the door and the hooded pony she met with the previous night let her enter the small house, tea was set out for them both again and the mysterious pony sat down across from Luna like she had done before, she asked the Princess, "So how was your day Luna?" Luna smiled and said, "Today I began to teach Rainbow Dash how to control the sonic rainboom, she managed to control it on her fiftieth attempt, for me it took fifty years, it took her one day, she truly is gifted, her wings are almost as strong as an alicorn's,"

The hooded pony was nodding, "Well that's good to hear, after all I have heard stories about her, I would not be surprised if she mastered that quickly," the conversed long into the night then Luna remembered, "Oh yes," she handed the envelop to the hooded pony and she opened it, Luna continued, "It's an invitation to the celebrating of the Elements of Harmony and I would like for you to be there," the hooded pony looked up at Luna after she had finished reading the invitation and said, "No," Luna's heart sank, "Why not?" she asked, the hooded pony continued, "Well I just don't see why I should go," Luna started to plea with the pony, "Why, just why don't you want to get out of this house and see ponies again?" the hooded pony snapped, "You know why!" the hooded pony was right infront of Luna now, she continued, "I cannot go back, because I can't stand to see it again, not again," Luna turned away and headed towards the door and said over her shoulder, "Well at least you have been invited to the ball," she left back towards Canterlot.

The hooded pony was agitated, she cleaned up her house in agitation, she went up to her room and threw her cloak on to its stand and looked outside her window, she looked towards Ponyville in the gap between the trees, "I can't go back, I can't stand to see them again," she turned away from her window and slept.

Luna arrived at the castle with hours to go until she had to lower the moon, she went to her room and paced about in agitation, "Oh that stubborn little... what is she so afraid of? It's not like anyone will recognise her, if only she knew..." she continued to ramble on about the pony until she lowered the moon and made way for the sun and still continued to ramble on until the next night, she was still agitated when she took over her duties so she didn't go visit the small house tonight.

The hooded pony however was expecting her visit form the Princess, but nopony came, the pony then began to cry a bit after realising that Luna was not going to visit her tonight, she was getting bored however, so she decided to make a visit herself to a certain little village near the Everfree forest.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were invited to hang out with Rarity at her house, they arrived there quickly because they did live in Ponyville now, they knocked on the door and their bouncy pink friend opened the door and greeted him, "You guys are here, glad to see you both here again," they entered the house and they saw their other two friends, Rarity and Fluttershy playing a board game, they sat down and a new game was begun and they decided to have a sleep over after a few rounds of the addictive board game. Rainbow Dash got up and went downstairs to get more snacks for upstairs, as she picked up the snacks something caught her eye, she turned around and saw a hooded pony wandering around outside, she took the snacks upstairs and when she placed them down she said plainly, "I'm just going outside for a bit,"Applejack smiled and said, "Alright Sugar Cube, jus don' go too far okay, I want you back so I can give you something special," Rainbow Dash smiled and nodded, she went outside and looked for the mysterious pony, "Now where did they go?" she looked down the street and saw the pony peering into the library, Rainbow Dash quietly tried to get closer to this pony, her curiosity overcoming her, then the pony walked a bit further to Sugar Cube Corner and stared at it and lowered its head and continued to walk, the pony then noticed a new house it had never seen before, Rainbow Dash followed its gaze and saw where it was staring, at her and Applejack's house.

The pony looked into the house and walked away from it, Rainbow Dash wanted to know who this pony was, so she flew above the pony and landed right behind it, she then said after it, "Hi I'm Rainbow Dash," the pony stopped in its tracks and looked over its shoulder, it replied, "Hello, sorry I was just leaving anyway," Rainbow Dash caught up with the pony, "So why haven't I seen you here before?" the pony said nothing and said, "Sorry I cannot talk right now, I must leave," Rainbow Dash grabbed her, "No you don't, why don't you come meet my friends I'm sure they can help," the pony didn't hesitate and punched Rainbow Dash in the face, Rainbow Dash stumbled around a bit stunned from the puch her vision was blurred but she could see the pony fleeing, she flew after the pony yelling, "Hey get back here!" Rainbow Dash pursued the pony for about a few metres before she tackled the pony into the dirt, the pony was struggling, "Okay I don't know why you did that but I deserve an apology," Rainbow Dash said as she held the struggling pony, suddenly the pony kicked Rainbow Dash's front shin, "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow," she grabbed her shin with her other front leg, she then flew infront of the pony and landed infront of it as well, the pony didn't see her and slammed right into her, once Rainbow recuperated she looked at the pony standing up and saw the hood was down, as the pony stood up she was shocked at what she saw. Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar purple mane with a pink streak in it, suddenly a flash of light and then the pony was gone, "Was that? No it couldn't be she's..." she shook those thoughts out of her head and flew back to Rarity's house, she entered and saw that her friends were playing another game, the night continued without another incident, she and Applejack left for their house since Applejack wanted to give Rainbow Dash her something special, after they were done, Rainbow Dash lay on her back and she couldn't sleep, she decided to wake up Applejack, her wife woke up and asked, "What's wrong Sugar Cube?" Rainbow Dash told her about the mysterious pony she followed, "Dang, I can' believe that pony punched and kicked you and you got hurt," Rainbow Dash then said, "That's not the worst, I kinda made her crash into me and then I think I saw Twilight," Applejack looked at her, "Ya mean when the pony crashed into ya," Rainbow Dash answered, "No I think that I saw that pony was Twilight," Applejack was skeptic about it and immediately pointed out, "Twilight died in front of us remember, so ya were probably hallucinating seeing her because ya probably still have her on the brain," Rainbow Dash never considered that, "Yeah I guess you're right, thanks," she kissed her wife and they cuddled until they fell asleep in each other's hooves.

The mysterious pony was back infront of her house she managed to teleport there somehow but she didn't care, she went inside and threw off her dirty cloak from her encounter with Rainbow Dash, she then took the invitation and saw it had a guest list and saw that none of the Elements of Harmony were invited and she decided that she would go to the ball for Princess Luna's sake.

 **A/N: Whoa that was crazy, who is this mysterious pony and why did she not want anything to do with Rainbow Dash? So many questions so few answers, anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter expect more soon.**

 **Darknessovertheforest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 of Luna's Secret coming your way now. Hope you enjoy this one and I would like to thank BELIEVE IN THE NIGHT for adding me to your favourite authors list and reviewing Princess Luna vs Nightmare Moon. PS be on the look out for any mention to another Fanfic.**

Princess Luna arrived at the small house and knocked on the door, after a few minutes of the door not being answered she knocked again, this time it opened, Luna smiled, "I'm sorry for the other night and..." she was yanked into house by the mysterious pony, Luna was shocked she was never yanked before in her entire life, "What's the matter?" she asked with astonishment, the pony laid out the tea and sat down across from Luna, "I'm going to the ball," said the pony, Luna smiled, "You are?" the pony nodded, Luna had to ask, "What made you change your mind?" the pony paused and said, "I decided to come for you and only you," Luna was honoured that she was the one reason her friend wanted to come to the ball, they had their chat and again Luna had to apologize for the other night, the pony was understanding, "No I understand, you were not impressed with me, but it's alright I kept myself busy," Luna became curious, "So what did you do?" the pony spat some of her tea back into her cup, surprised by the question, she answered, "I took a stroll that's all, nothing important," Luna smiled and said, "Well I'm happy that you at least stepped out of the house," they conversed through the night. After Luna had left the pony cleaned up feeling relaxed for once, she marked the day of the ball so she could remember to go off to it in a few days time. The mysterious pony went to her front door and left her house for a stroll, she didn't worry about the dangerous animals because she had no need to worry at all, she then saw a structure in the distance and decided to walk towards it.

Fluttershy the shy yellow pegasus pony with a pink mane was making herself some tea in her home when she heard a strange noise, she was cautious to approach the sound because she had a reputation for being scared sometimes, she looked out of her window and saw nothing, she stepped outside of her house and looked around to see if she could find the source of the noise, she called, "Hello? Is anypony here?" she was cautiously looking around her home. Suddenly a rustle from the bushes, she jumped in fear a bit she was getting scared now, she called to the bushes, "Hello?" she slowly approached the bushes, she jumped back with a yelp and saw it was only a little field mouse, she breathed again and said sweetly, "Why hello there little friend, I'm Fluttershy" the small mouse looked at her and scurried into her mane, Fluttershy giggled, "Why aren't you cute? I think I'll call you Squeaks," she returned to her house with her new pet and placed him into one of her draws and put some soft material for the small mouse to make a small nest for itself. She returned downstairs and saw what seemed to be a pony, she went to the door and saw the pony looking at her house in a confused way, Fluttershy wanted to know who this strange pony was. She tried to get closer but had unfortunately stepped on a twig which snapped, the pony noticed her and darted off, Fluttershy did not try to pursue. She was not the strongest flyer or the fastest runner at that, but she was confused, she could've sworn she saw a horn, a unicorn maybe, but this horn was a colour she could never forget.

Applejack went off to work for the day while Rainbow Dash stayed at home most of the time mainly due to the fact that there was a lot of work to be done around the house, Rainbow Dash cleaned the house for the entire day and sat down on the couch to rest after the day's long work, a knock on the door, she answered it and standing behind it was her childhood friend Fluttershy.

"Oh hey Shy, long time no see," Rainbow Dash said as she allowed Fluttershy to enter her home. Rainbow Dash went into the kitchen to make some tea and bring out some biscuits, which she hardly did since she didn't drink tea much, however there was at least some apple cider she could drink, she down next to her friend and asked, "So how have you been Shy?"

Fluttershy replied, "Oh I'm fine how are you and Applejack?" Rainbow Dash answered, "I'm not gonna sugar coat it... it's truly been wonderful with her, I mean we've been married for three years and we're happy with each other," Fluttershy smiled at what Rainbow Dash had said. They continued their visit as usual, then Rainbow Dash asked, "So Shy did you rescue any animals lately?" Fluttershy smiled and said, "Well not exactly, I kinda actually found him or he found me, he's a little field mouse and I called him Squeaks and now he lives in one of my draws. Oh by the way, do you know of any pony that went into the Everfree forest this morning, since I know you practice at that time," Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, "A pony from here in the Everfree forest? You're kidding right?" Fluttershy shook her head and continued, "Well to be more specific a unicorn," Rainbow Dash shook her head and said, "I can't say that I have. Why?" Fluttershy had to tell somepony, "Well you see there was actually a pony by my house this morning after I took Squeaks to my room and as soon as I wanted to know who they were, I accidentally snapped a twig and the pony bolted," Rainbow Dash interjected, "Into the Everfree forest?" Flutershy nodded and then continued, "Yes, but the weird thing is that I saw a horn and..." Rainbow Dash interrupted her again, "Of course, that's what unicorns have," Fluttershy continued, "The horn wasn't the weird thing, the weird thing was the colour of the horn," Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow asked, "The colour?" Fluttershy nodded, Rainbow Dash had to know, "What was the colour of the horn?" Fluttershy sighed and said, "It was purple and I mean a certain pony's colour," Rainbow Dash seemed to know the answer, "Twilight's colour?" Fluttershy nodded. Rainbow Dash then told Fluttershy, "I think you just have Twilight on the brain, I mean you were pretty upset about that," Fluttershy looked at Dash, "Really?" Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yup, Applejack told me that because I thought I saw her as well when I chased a hooded pony a few nights ago," Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash continued their chat until a parchment flew into the house, Rainbow Dash picked it up and saw it was from Princess Luna, she unrolled it and it read, " _Dear Rainbow Dash, Just to remind you that our flying lesson today shall continued as planned, so be sure to be at the fields of Canterlot within the next hour, kindest regards Princess Luna,"_ Rainbow Dash told Fluttershy what the letter said and the visit concluded.

Rainbow Dash knew that Applejack would be back in an hour so she wrote a note and left it on a bouquet of flowers she had collected this morning when she was practicing and left for the fields of Canterlot. She arrived just before Princess Luna soared from the castle to meet her pupil, Luna began her lesson, "Today I shall teach you how to fly directly off the ground without a run up. Watch and learn," she sat on her hind legs, bent over putting one fore hoof on the ground and the other by her chest , spreading her wings as far as she could, she looked up and with one flap of her wings she exploded straight into the air creating a sonic boom as she climbed above the cloud level and soared back to earth. Rainbow Dash followed the movements and on her first attempt she actually managed to sprain one of her wings, she exhaled in pain, "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow," Luna ran up to her pupil and examined her wing, she sighed, "Well the good news is that it's only a sprain and not broken, the bad news is that you won't be able to fly anytime soon," Rainbow Dash hung her head.

Luna lifted her chin with her hoof, "Don't worry these things happen, when I tried this on my first try I literrally broke my wing and I couldn't fly for a few months, a sprain at least, is not as serious, however I advise you to rest it for at least a few weeks before trying to fly again," Rainbow Dash smiled at the fact that even Princess Luna struggled with this move, yet she could still not believe that she was being taught by Luna, Princess Luna the truly greatest flyer in Equestria. Luna lifted Rainbow Dash onto her back and flew her personally back to Ponyville and landed infront of hers and Applejack's house who had seen the two arrive, Applejack hugged Rainbow Dash and noticed the make shift splint that was made, "Oh dear what did ya do now Sugar Cube?" Rainbow Dash explained the whole thing, Luna smiled and left for Canterlot castle. Once she arrived she was surprised to see that Celestia was not in the throne room, dinning room or her bedroom, she went to ask one of the Royal Guards and asked, "Excuse me, have you seen my sister anywhere," the guard replied, "She said that she was going to the graveyard," Luna sighed and thanked the guard as she left for the graveyard. Once she arrived she saw the white alicorn standing by Twilight Sparkle's grave, she landed by her sister and asked, "Sister are you alright?" Celestia looked at her sister and sighed, "It still hurts Luna," she said sadly, Luna hugged her older sister, "I know Tia, I know," Celestia began to cry into her younger sister, she had collapsed into the hug, few ponies knew this but Celestia had been keeping herself from crying since Twilight's death, Celestia cried out loud feeling all her sorrows leave her tired body, Luna held her sister and she could feel how tense she really was, Luna hoisted her crying sister onto her back and flew back to Canterlot castle. Once they arrived the Royal Guards helped Celestia to her room, Luna watched on as they took a crying Celestia to her room then it occurred to Luna that it was time to lower the sun and she called after the guards, "Wait, the sun has not been lowered, shouldn't do this first?" One of the guards turned towards her after allowing another guard to assist the princess, he said to her, "Unfortunately your sister is not in the emotional state to perform that task, so you have to lower the sun and raise the moon," Luna couldn't believe what she had just heard. She would have to lower the sun then raise the moon, she had never done this before the only one she knew of doing this was her sister.

She went to the throne room balcony and looked at the task at hoof, she saw the sun at the horizon which had not been lowered, she took a deep breath and used her magic, the power was immense she was truly struggling with this. She was younger than her sister who had done this effortlessly, however after some minutes she saw that the sun had been lowered she then raised the moon with ease, she was dumbfounded, she couldn't believe that she had just lowered the sun. She told the guard to let her into Celestia's bedroom and he obeyed, she walked towards her sister who was lying on her bed, she stood by her sister, "Tia guess what I just did," Celestia smiled and seemed to answer, "You lowered the sun and raised the moon all by yourself, I'm so proud of you," Luna was hugged by an emotionally tired Celestia who said afterwards, "Luna you will need to raise the sun again tomorrow seeing as how I am too tired to do so," Luna smiled and hugged her sister again and left the bedroom so her sister could sleep. She did what she had done the past few nights, continue the preparations for the ball that was due in a few days time, she made sure that there was a table dedicated to the elements of harmony, each holder had their own seat at the table, she made sure that Rainbow Dash and Applejack was next to each other since they were married at this point. After she had prepared the main table she set some other ponies to work on the guest tables each having designated spots for the guest ponies. After the necessary planning was finished she returned to the throne room.

She sat on her throne and looked at the stained glass windows and saw that a new one had been added to the collection, it portrayed the battle between Celestia and Nightmare Moon, then it showed the breaking of the curse, then of her slaying Nightmare Moon and the most difficult to bear, Twilight Sparkle being killed by Nightmare Moon and dying with those that surrounded her before she had died. Luna hung her head realising what had happened, she decided that she could not visit the house in the woods tonight, she had to make sure that the sun was raised when she lowered the moon, she sent a letter into the Everfree forest to make the pony aware of why tonight's visit was cancelled.

 _Meanwhile..._

The hooded pony was sitting on her bed when a letter flew through her room and landed beside her, she unravelled it with her hooves, and it read, " _Dearest Friend, I regret to inform you that tonight's visit is cancelled because Princess Celestia emotional state is not well so I have the responsibility of raising the sun in a few hours, I already managed to lower it at least but now I must lower the moon and raise the sun, however I do hope to see you at the ball, Kindest Regards Luna."_ The pony set the parchment on her bedside table and smiled. She went towards her window and opened it and looked towards Canterlot Castle, she stood there for a few minutes before closing it again, suddenly she heard chattering, she looked out of her window and saw three flashlights heading towards the house. She went downstairs and seeped outside by the back door, she looped round the three flashlights and threatened to scare them if they were intruding, then she heard a familiar voice, "We'll get our Cutie Marks for sure if we find a ghost pony," it was one of the Cutie Mark crusaders, Scootaloo to be exact, the hooded pony slowly came closer to the three, she could see them clearly, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. She couldn't scare them away, at least not alone in the Everfree forest. She decided to return to the house and pretend not to know them and just be a lonely hermit pony, she peeked through window to see the three approach the door and knocked, she answered the door, the three were a little bit stunned then Sweetie Belle being the sister of Rarity said, "Oh, sorry to disturb you, we thought that nopony lived here," the strange pony they had never met allowed them to enter and said, "All is right young fillies, please come inside," the three walked into the small house. They scanned it, then they sat on one of the couches, the strange pony made tea for them all, the pony sat across from them and asked, "So what are three young fillies like yourselves doing in the Everfree forest at night without any supervision?" Scootaloo answered, "We're trying to get our cutie marks for ghost hunting and the thing is not many ghosts come out during the day," the pony nodded and said, "Well sorry to disappoint you," Apple Bloom spoke up, "It's really alright we shoulda assumed that somepony was living here, hey are you some kind o' hermit?" the pony nodded, "Yes I am, I'm just hiding here for a while," the three became rather interested, Scootaloo asked, "So what are you hiding from?" the pony's smile quickly frowned she then said, "From the past," Scootaloo wanted to know more while the other two put the dishes away for their host. "So did you do something bad?" she asked, the pony nodded, "Yes something very bad," Scootaloo wanted to know, "What did you do exactly?" the pony sighed and said, "I betrayed my friends," Scootaloo grew concerned abd decided not to ask anymore questions. Suddenly a blood chilling scream was heard from the kitchen the strange pony stood up and saw that Sweetie Belle was screaming over smething, Scootaloo came into the kitchen and asked in a panic, "What's wrong Sweetie Belle?!" she turned and said, "My mane is disgusting,"

Scootaloo face hoofed and said, "That's it?" Sweetie Belle nodded, then the strange pony went upstairs and brought down a hair brush that looked as if it had not been used, she sat on the couch and Sweetie Belle sat on the floor infront of her. A few minutes went by and then her mane was good as new, Sweetie Belle looked into a mirror that the pony brought down and smiled, "Thanks a lot," the pony nodded, Scootaloo noticed the brush and looked at it, she had seen it before, she just couldn't remember where. Then it was time for them to leave they left the house and found their way back to Sweet Apple Acres, they all stayed there now ever since Applejack moved to Ponyville. Scootaloo set down her explorer hat and said to her friends, "Hey girls I noticed her hair brush," the other two looked at her confused, Apple Bloom asked, "So?" Scootaloo then answered, "So... I saw that brush before last night and I remember it was at the library, we have to go there today," the other two took it as an opportunity to get their cutie marks. They left Sweet Apple Acres after breakfast and they arrived in Ponyville, they went straight to library. When they entered they saw an immense amount of damage on the interior, they heard that before Twilight had died, she and Rainbow Dash had a massive fight about something, Scootaloo led her friends up into Twilight's room and looked around for a mirror and they found one on a table, Scootaloo looked in the draw because she remembered where Twilight kept her hair brush when she stayed with her for a few weeks when her foster mother was out of town for a bit. When she opened it she gasped, the other two rushed over to her after inspecting the other draws, they looked inside and saw nothing then Scootaloo said, "I knew I saw that brush before, because it was Twilight's and it's not here in its place, girls do you know what this means?" the other two nodded. Then Scootaloo drew to the conclusion, "That mysterious pony we met last night was Twilight Sparkle."

 _to be continued..._

 **A/N: So the Cutie Mark crusaders have made an accusation about this strange pony in the Everfree forest, will they tell any pony else or will they keep quiet and what will this mysterious pony do? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Luna's Secret.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I haven't worked on this story in a long time but it truly shall reveal the answer to the question of who is the mysterious pony in the Everfree forest.**

 **Enjoy.**

Tonight was a special night in Canterlot tonight was the ball for the Elements of Harmony.

Celestia was well again and returned to her duties after suffering from a few days of depression, Luna had taken over Celestia's raising and lowering of the sun duties while Cadance had taken over the royal duties. Everything was ready for the ball Luna made sure that the night would be a beautiful one in honour of the Elements of Harmony.

 _Meanwhile..._

Scootaloo and her friends all received an invitation to the ball so Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle set to work making themselves look presentable for the other guests and the Princesses of course. Scootaloo however didn't bother with that stuff, she had more important things on her mind at the moment. She and her friends had discovered that Twilight's hairbrush was the same that the strange pony in the Everfree forest had who they met a few weeks ago, so Scoots came to the conclusion that the strange pony in the Everfree forest was Twilight Sparkle who had died five years ago. Scootaloo wanted to tell somepony but didn't know who, then it occurred to her that she had overheard that Rainbow Dash might have seen Twilight Sparkle in Ponyville a few weeks ago so she set off to Ponyville to see Rainbow Dash.

 _Meanwhile..._

Rainbow Dash was rotating her wing that she had sprained during her previous lesson with Luna, she felt it wasn't in so much pain anymore. She heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Scootaloo standing behind it, she said, "Hey Scoots, please come in," Scootaloo entered and asked, "Rainbow Dash can I ask you something?" Rainbow Dash nodded and gestured to the couch, she sat next to Scoots and asked, "So what did you want to ask me?"

Scootaloo explained, "Well you see, my friends and I went into the Everfree forest a few weeks ago trying to get our cutie marks for ghost hunting then we came across a small house and there was a hermit pony living inside, we chatted and had tea then Sweetie Belle put up a massive drama about her mane looking bad, but this is the weird thing the brush that this pony had was odd," Rainbow Dash asked, "What was odd about it?" Scootaloo continued, "We went to the library the morning after and we found that Twilight's brush wasn't where it was supposed to be, so I came to the conclusion that the mysterious pony in the Everfree forest is Twilight," Rainbow Dash asked, "What was this pony wearing?" Scootaloo replied, "She was wearing a cloak a dark one," Rainbow Dash had a face of processing now. Then Scootaloo asked, "Is it true you saw Twilight here in Ponyville?" Rainbow Dash sighed and said, "It was a hallucination, I only thought I saw her," Scootaloo asked, "What did this pony wear?" Rainbow Dash looked at her and said, "The cloak fits the description of the pony I saw in Ponyville," Scootaloo then said, "Well let's you and me go to the Everfree Forest and see this pony," Rainbow Dash shook her head and said, "Scootaloo I don't plan on accusing a hermit pony of being a dead friend of mine and turns out it's just a pony that wants to be left alone in the woods," Scootaloo accepted what Rainbow Dash said and left.

 _Meanwhile..._

The mysterious pony looked into her mirror and saw there was still a bruise on her cheek soon the bruise glowed and it disappeared from the cheek she looked at her mane as well and picked her brush and brushed it to what it once was, she stretched her wings to make sure they were working properly, she looked at her cloak and picked it up and put it on. She walked downstairs and left her small house for Canterlot, after all she would be fashionably late she smiled knowing that nopony would be expecting her there seeing how she was supposed to be dead.

Applejack had come home early from work today seeing as how she was one of the Elements of Harmony wielders and although they weren't on the guest list they are still going to be there. She entered the house and went upstairs to take a shower, after she was done she dried her mane and brushed it. She would wear one of the dresses that Rarity had made for each of them, even Rainbow Dash who was definitely a tom boy wore one, she snick up to Applejack and hugged her from behind, Applejack smiled and kissed her wife.

Rainbow Dash didn't have to do anything with her mane, everypony liked it the way it was, the clock soon read 6:30pm and the ball began in two hours, but the friends didn't need to worry about the train because they were being personally flown to Canterlot in carriages from the castle, the mares of honour had to be there an hour and a half before the time. Soon the carriage arrived for Applejack and Rainbow Dash, they locked the house and stepped into the carriage where all their friends were waiting for them. The carriage flew off to the castle. They arrived at 7:00pm and entered the castle from the back doors, as they were flying over Canterlot they saw many ponies entering the castle, the five friends were seated at a table especially for them on top of a small stage where they could see the large ballroom which only five years ago was the scene of Nightmare Moon's return. They sat at their designated seats and looked over the ballroom they saw many ponies at their seats already having their own conversations, they even spotted the Cutie Mark Crusaders who got their own table as well.

 _Meanwhile..._

The hooded pony peered through the bushes just outside the castle and she quietly crept towards the wall being cautious not to be seen and even if she did she would just hand an invitation and say that Luna invited her on short notice. She saw the guards greeting and accepting invitations she decided to wait until the very last guest entered then she would walk up to the guards and hand them her invitation. She did not have to wait long soon she heard music playing in the castle and saw the last guest enter, she pulled her hood over her face and walked towards the gate while the guards were checking the guest list, she was almost inside before a certain pony stopped her, "Excuse me miss but do you have an invitation?" asked a noble looking pony known as Shining Armour, the pony turned around and said, "Here it is," Shining Armour looked at it and asked, "Where is your name?" she said smirking under her cloak, "Princess Luna invited me the other night so it was short notice," Shining Armour was not convinced, however he wouldn't test any of the Princesses not even Cadance his wife. "Welcome to the ball miss..." he said trying to hear a name, she replied, "Eclipse," "Welcome to the ball miss Eclipse," he finished and allowed her entrance.

The ball was going smoothly, many ponies were dancing others were sitting and others were chatting to each other. Soon the time came for the Princesses to arrive, when they did all the ponies bowed to them including the Elements of Harmony, Celestia and Luna stepped onto the small stage and looked at the five companions and Celestia said, "No, you five don't bow to anyone," soon the Princesses bowed to them. Then the evening continued as normal and as planned the Elements of Harmony were dismissed form the table to go socialise with the other ponies, most of them were attracted Applejack and Rainbow Dash who wanted to congratulate them for being together with the one they truly love. Soon the time came for dinner and it would be a three course one, when the main course arrived Luna tapped her glass of wine for silence, she then stood up and raised her glass, "I wish to make a toast," every other pony also raised their glasses, she continued, "We wish to extend our gratitude towards the Elements of Harmony for protecting us for many years and still honour this even though one is not here..." as she was talking the mysterious hooded pony grabbed a glass for herself and held it by her face allowing for the front of her muzzle to be seen so everypony could see her smirk, "...what I'm saying is that although the elements were destroyed they live on in their respective wielders who are here tonight..." the cloaked pony weaved her way to the small stage and stood right infront of it. "Please let us toast to them; Pinkie Pie the Laughter, Fluttershy the Kind, Rarity the Generous, Applejack the Honest and Rainbow Dash the Loyal these five ponies are what the Elements of Harmony are not powerful stones but just regular ponies, cheers," the other ponies said after her in unison.

After dessert was done the music played again and socialising began once more even Applejack and Rainbow Dash were dancing in the centre of the ballroom where others joined while Octavia and Vinyl Scratch provided the music. Soon other ponies were talking with Celestia and Luna about how beautiful they were, soon the time came for everypony to leave as now it was getting late, but before they did Luna took notice of the cloaked figure nodding at her, Luna sighed and locked the doors and windows with magic proof locks. The ponies became frightened and Celestia looked at her sister and asked, "Luna what are you doing?" Luna projected her voice to the ponies in the ballroom, "Before we all depart I wish to make another toast to someone special, Twilight Sparkle the element of magic who unfortunately died five years ago to save my sister, now you're probably thinking to yourselves, yes she was a good friendwho never gave up and yes it is true she is a good friend and she is here right now," the ballroom erupted with clapping because of the speech suddenly Luna smiled and said, "Please help me in welcoming our fashionably late guest Twilight Sparkle," at that moment looked to the pony on the stage who they hadn't before and saw her remove her hood and standing right in front of them all was Twilight Sparkle who is supposed to be dead, Twilight then said, "Gosh everypony I didn't know you all cared so much about me and I would like to say..." she paused then said I a different voice, "The night shall last forever," she then cackled like her again, just then blue mist flew out of no where and out from it came Nightmare Moon. All the ponies gasped at seeing her, Celestia sat up but was restrained on the wall by chains that clamped on her legs and horn so she could not use her magic. The other ponies were still looking at Nightmare Moon who was joined by Luna at her side, Celestia looked at them and asked, "Why sister? Why?" Luna hung her head and said nothing, Nightmare Moon unlocked the door so the other ponies could leave, she turned to Celestia and said, "Shall I tell you what happened that night? Then listen well while I tell you the tale of the Twilight and the Nightmare and why I stand here now." 

She looked at Celestia and continued, "You see that night when Luna had killed me, you didn't notice my corpse turn into mist and drift away, you see I knew that I could not take over Luna again because she is in her regenerated form so that I could not do that, I definitely can't take over your body you're the princess of the sun, but who I could take over is a dead pony and the one I chose was, your precious student," the last words she changed into Twilight, Celestia couldn't believe it and asked, "But how are you able to speak like her," Nightmare Twilight chuckled and said, "You see Celestia by having five years of being dead I was able to sound like your precious student and with Luna's help it was easier to get into the ball without anypony noticing except her brother who only asked for an invitation,"

Celestia saw that Nightmare Moon could not hold a single form for a long period of time, however she knew that nothing could be done, the elements of harmony gone and Luna could not help her, then Luna spoke, "You see sister I am not Princess Luna," she blinked and her eyes turned into slits like Nightmare Moon's Celestia could only say, "No Luna it can't be," Nightmare chuckled again and she and Luna said in unison, "We are Nightmare Moon you could not kill us," "But you said you couldn't take over Luna's body again," cried Celestia. Nightmare Moon looked at her, "Whose to say that she was already dead, you see I set you up Celestia, what really happened was this: When I returned and you banished me to the moon I entered your dreams to tell you these words, "Celestia when the time is right you must hug me it will break the curse" after that I knew you would go to the archives and find the book that I made sure you would, soon after that I influenced Twilight Sparkle, it was easy seeing as how you told her that Luna was all you cared about and that you would do anything to save her, oh if only you knew, then I decided to have some fun with Rainbow Dash as Twilight I decided to trick into seeing me as Twilight just so it'd be easier to take her mind as well but alas with her wife I couldn't and this is the good part, when you and I did battle I already penetrated Twilight Sparkle's mind and told her to come back and I knew that when you tried to break the curse Luna would die allowing me to use her, I merely played along as Luna as not to arise suspicion, however Luna is here right next to me the only difference is, that she holds my life force, anyway I ordered Twilight to sacrifice herself to save you only so I could have a body are you satisfied?" Celestia looked at Luna and said, "Luna listen to me this is not you, you don't take orders from her," Luna looked at her and said, "I'm sorry sister, but I must do this," she locked Celestia in a magic proof cage in the ballroom then Nightmare Moon made it eternal night in Equestria.

Soon many ponies were rounded up and brought before Nightmare Moon to stand trial, they had two choices, one: Accept Nightmare Moon as their Princess and live normally in the night or two: reject her and be executed. Many ponies decided to accept her as the Princess but the others that refused were put to the sword which was held by Princess Luna. Nightmare Moon called for the Shadowbolt and said to them as they arrived, "Find the Elements of Harmony and bring them here to stand trial." The Shadowbolts nodded and left for Ponyville to find them, Luna asked her superior, "What will you do with them?" Nightmare Moon turned to her and said, "I didn't say it would be a fair trial now did I," Luna knew she had to execute her friends when the time came.

Nightmare Moon retired to bed after a long night's work of seeing ponies being executed by her pawn in her cruel game, Luna slept in the ballroom where Celestia was held in the cage, Celestia tried to reach her sister, "Luna please don't do this you don't take orders from her,"

Luna looked at her and said, "Yes I do."

A night later the Shodwbolts returned with all of the Elements of Harmony, Nightmare Moon looked at them and said, "Well well, look what we have here, five ponies only one executer," Luna stood with her sword and asked, "Shall I bring out Celestia?" Nightmare Moon was impressed at what Luna said, "Yes good idea let her watch make her break and she will bow to me," Luna nodded and then Celestia was brought in chains to watch what was going to happen, Luna sighed and said, "Which one first your majesty?" Nightmare Smirked and said, "That one," Luna followed her gaze which was resting on Rainbow Dash somepony who she grew fond of at this point. Rainbow Dash was pulled by enchanted chains to the execution spot and looked at Nightmare Moon who turned into Twilight and looked into her eyes with a smirk on her lips, Rainbow Dash accepted her fate, Celestia called to her, "Luna don't do this please you don't have to do this!" Luna held the sword high and said, "Yes I do," she plunged the blade and the sound of a sword piercing flesh was heard, but Rainbow Dash felt nothing and looked at Luna who had stabbed herself.

Suddenly a strong storm seemed to be made in the throne room Nightmare Moon was yelling at Luna, "What have you done?!" Luna looked at her, "Setting us both free," at this Nightmare Moon expelled from Twilight and ascended into the sky and vanished forever. Luna withdrew the blade from her body that healed instantly, her pupil turned back to normal and the eternal night was no more it was now day again, the light shone through a window onto Twilight Sparkle who began to groan and stir, Rainbow Dash ran over followed by her friends, Rainbow Dash held Twilight's head in her hooves then Twilight asked with a confused face, "Rainbow Dash where are my comic books?" the friends laughed, their friend was back and as her normal self.

Everything returned to normal after that Luna and Celestia ruled Equestria like they always did, Twilight returned home and welcomed back Spike, Rainbow Dash had retrieved her hot air balloon from the mountains and told Twilight what happened, Rainbow Dash and Twilight had many visits seeing as how both lived in Ponyville, she told Twilight about how she and Applejack have been married for three years while she was supposedly dead.

Rainbow Dash continued to be taught by Luna on how to master flying she had forgiven her for the whole incident anyway and from that moment on there was not even the slightest rumour about Nightmare Moon and it stayed like that until the end of time.

The End.

 **A/N: Well that concludes Luna's Secret the direct sequel to Princess Luna vs Nightmare Moon hope you enjoyed reading it and thanks if you did read it from the first chapter till now I greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
